Penny's First Mother's Day
by 123justafan
Summary: Just something light for the day


Penny sat in absolute quiet, totally amazed at the tiny bundle in her arms. The chaotic events of the early morning, the pain, the decision to forgo pain drugs... None of it mattered. All that had happened... resulted in the beautiful bundle resting quietly in her arms. Ten tiny fingers. Ten beautiful little toes. Light fuzz that Leonard was sure was going to grow to be beautiful blonde locks just like Penny. The cutest little nose set between the greenest eyes.

* * *

For someone that loved sleeping so much, Penny was beginning to wonder how she could be the mother of someone that was so obviously a morning person. Penny had eased herself out of bed, trying to let Leonard sleep. He had gotten up with her every night this week. Penny could see that he was getting overworked and overtired. She was afraid he would lose focus at work. The last month had been more than a little uncomfortable. The baby seemed to have declared Penny's bladder as its personal "spot". Nightly walks around the living room were also something Penny had begun to dislike. She had tried the yoga exercises she was taught at the birthing classes. She had tried to sleep with the body pillow Leonard had to find for her. Leonard would massage her back, she would take warm baths to the point she thought the baby would be born with fins. Nothing seemed to quiet and soothe the precious bundle within her except a leisurely stroll around the house they had moved into just a few months ago.

Penny leaned on the arm of the couch gently rubbing her belly. "Oh baby... What are you up to tonight"? Just as she was about to start another lap around the living room, Penny grabbed her belly and let out a groan as her stomach went rigid. Penny's eyes immediately went wide as her water broke.

There was very little to leave to the imagination at this point. Penny let out one word. "LEONARD!"

* * *

Upon reflecting on the incident, Penny was kind of amazed at how quickly an admitted nonathletic asthmatic could find his glasses, and get them to the hospital so quickly and somewhat organized.

* * *

The minute Leonard saw the look on Penny's face he was in action. Pulling on his pants, grabbing the bag they packed for this very moment, calling Bernadette to let her know what was happening. Leonard had no intention of calling Sheldon for fear of having to be put through such a rigorous check list, the baby would surely be born at home. Finally Leonard then helped Penny into clean loose clothes.

As they were on their way, Penny reached over to take Leonard's hand to give him a reassuring squeeze. Unfortunately, Penny had a contraction which caused her to tighten her grip.

Leonard looked over as he felt Penny's grip. "Geez... What are you..." Leonard immediately saw that Penny had her eyes tightly closed and was biting her lower lip as she leaned slightly forward.

Penny quickly let out, "OH... My... GOD!"

Leonard immediately followed with, "NO... PLEASE GOD... BREATHE"...

Penny looked at Leonard. "Just what exactly do you THINK I am doing?"

Leonard quickly went into the rhythmic he remembered from berthing class. 'Who... who... who... ha... ha... ha... hee... hee... hee..."

Penny tried to mimic her Husband. "I think i need to push".

Leonard swerved by a slower vehicle. "NOOOO... BLOW... BLOWWW"

Penny was getting angry. "I AM BLOWING!"

As they pulled into the ER, Penny opened the door and tried to stand as another contraction hit her. Fortunately an orderly came with a wheel chair and whisked her into the hospital. By the time Leonard parked the car, Penny was already on her way to Labor and Delivery.

Leonard was sent into a room to find Penny grasping the handrail of the bed bent over standing beside the bed. "Shouldn't you be IN the..."

The snap of Penny's head in his direction, and the piercing glare she gave him was enough to quite the experimental physicist and freeze him in his place.

* * *

Eight hours later, Penny was exhausted. A dripping wet, over tired scared woman leaning into husband as they walked the halls of the delivery suite. "I swear... This is ridiculous! There HAS to be a better way... Sheldon was right... People coming out of people is stupid".

Leonard tried to be supportive holding Penny's gown closed at the back.

Penny stopped. "What the hell are you doing?"

Leonard stammered. "Well as wonderful as your ass looks... you don't really need to be showing it off..."

Penny slumped slightly. "Geez Leonard... this is s friggin maternity ward... nobody cares what my ass looks like".

"It might have been a little more comfortable if you agreed to take some..." At the realization he was again receiving a glare from his wife, Leonard gave her a reassuring hug. "Let's he back to the room."

After being given the all clear... Penny proved she was a real trooper and could push with the best of them. It wasn't to long before a small bundle of squirming hands and feet was placed on her Barr chest. Leonard stood close by not able to utter a word as mother and child bonded for the first time. He just leaned down and kissed his wife as she cuddled their child.

* * *

Now, after a nap and a fairly successful try at breast feeding, Leonard had gone to get their friends.

Penny had no idea how she could feel her heart grow within her chest. She loved her husband dearly, but this new feeling was something that was indescribable. She sighed and hugged her baby just a little tighter.

Suddenly, the door cracked open. Penny could see Leonard's face with the widest smile. The smile he had not been able to shed since the birth of their precious baby. Penny smiled in response and motioned for him to come in.

Leonard opened the door to show their friends into the room. Penny smiled that smile he loved so much. " Guys... This is Jennifer Penelope Hofstadter..."


End file.
